forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kane
| aliases = | nicknames = | home = Monastery of the Yellow Rose, Damara, Bloodstone Lands | formerhomes = | sex = Male | race = Human | ethnicity = | occupation = | age = | patron deity = Ilmater | languages = Common, Centaur, Elven, Lawful Good, Orc | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | alignment = | class = | rules = | alignment1e = Lawful good | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = Lawful good | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Kane was a male human monk of the Monastery of the Yellow Rose in the Earthspur Mountains south of Damara in the Bloodstone Lands. He was a high-ranking member of the Disciples of St. Sollars the Twice-Martyred, following Ilmater the Broken God and St. Sollars. He rose to fame during the Bloodstone Wars of 1357 DR, being among the heroes who inspired a folk uprising against marauders. He slew with his bare hands the current Grandfather of Assassins and later delivered the blow that once-and-for-all destroyed Zhengyi, the Witch-King who had long menaced the land. He eventually became the Grand Master of Flowers of the Order of the Yellow Rose. He was reckoned by some to be "the most dangerous man in all of the Bloodstone Lands". Description Kane was wiry and very thin of build but still well-muscled. He dressed in simple rags and wore no jewelry other than a pair of magical rings he later acquired. His belt was but a length of rough rope, his sandals were worn and thin, and he oft-leaned on his sturdy walking stick. His appearance was just as befitted an ascetic. No one who saw him and did not know who he was could even guess at his true power and reputation. Around 1357 DR, Kane appeared to be only around 40 years old, though he was actually closer to 60—such was his good health. Even around 1368 DR, he still only seemed just past middle-aged, though he had hair and beard now white and fraying. By 1484 DR, however, Kane had transcended the restraints of the human body. He appeared very old—just skin and bones under a white robe. Personality Kane was an exceptionally devout follower of the Order of the Yellow Rose, even by their standards, and exemplified both self-restraint and self-sacrifice. He had no desire for wealth, titles, or magic and had no wish to stop journeying. Abilities Kane was a supremely talented and highly trained monk and martial artist. He was proficient in such weapons as the bo stick, jo stick, or quarterstaff; the dagger and sap; the halberd; and even crossbows, the lasso, and caltrops. He could fight well when blinded or against unseen foes. He had good endurance. He was capable in animal training, the mimicking of animal noises, finding a direction, and the use of ropes. By 1357 DR, he had attained a mystical "spirit walking" ability. While in a meditative state, he could project his mind to another location, no matter how far away it was or whether it was on another plane. Then, by an act of will, he could bring his corporeal body along after it. By 1368 DR, Kane had also mastered the quivering palm technique, being able to strike a foe and set up vibrations in their body that he could manipulate, whether to control their body or kill them outright. This effect would last some time before wearing off. Kane could hold in his bare hands the evil sword Charon's Claw, which burnt the flesh and souls of those who failed to master it in a contest of wills, without any ill effect. History Early life Circa 1297 DR,Kane is said to be 60 years old in the Bloodstone adventures, which were later dated to 1357 DR, implying he was born in or around 1297 DR. Kane was an orphaned infant adopted by the monks of the Monastery of the Yellow Rose and inducted into the Disciples of St. Sollars the Twice-Martyred. This boy grew to become their greatest and most talented student. In time, Kane achieved the rank of Master of Spring, the second-highest rank in the order. He was already quite capable of challenging the Grand Master of Flowers and taking his place as head of the order, but he respected his master too much to do so. Thus, shortly after becoming Master of Spring, he resigned from the position. Instead, he made a vow of poverty and ventured out of the monastery and into the world. The Bloodstone Wars In the Year of the Serpent, 1359 DR, Kane was recruited along with six other adventurers—Olwen Forest-Friend, Friar Dugald, Riordan Parnell, Celedon Kierney, Emelyn the Gray, and Gareth Dragonsbane—to protect Bloodstone Village from an army of bandits. The folk of the village rallied behind the heroes to face the bandits in battle, even to stand against the undead forces of Banak, high priest of the demon lord Orcus, the assassins, and the other marauding creatures who worked with them and ultimately all served Zhengyi the Witch-King of Vaasa. Their courage in turn drew local dwarves, halflings, and centaurs to their side. These armies clashed in the Battle of Bloodstone Village. Kane dodged boulders hurled by enemy giants and evaded lightning bolts launched by wizards, before breaking through the chosen bodyguard of the infamous Grandfather of Assassins. With his bare hands, Kane personally defeated the Grandfather of Assassins. At last, the heroes prevailed and the enemy armies were defeated. The victory marked the ascension of the heroes as leaders of united Damaran forces. Kane had earned a reputation in the battle, but he refused all offer of reward, magic, titles, and even a place to live. Although he had no wish to settle down there, he lingered in Bloodstone Village while he was still needed. But just before he was needed most, Kane was called back to the Monastery of the Yellow Rose. Grand Master Poke had died suddenly, and Kane, still a Master of Spring, was next-in-line for the position of Grand Master. He had to hurry back to the monastery and manage affairs until a new Grand Master could be trained and selected. However, Kane declined to hold the position for any length of time. After Kane, the next in line was the 95-year-old Temmenische—and hardly a practical choice. Although Cantoule was not in line for the position of Grand Master of Flowers, was not an obvious choice, and, aged about 40, was considered rather too young, Kane and Temmenische decided he would be the most suitable successor. Thus, they pressed Cantoule into the position of Grand Master of Flowers and put Cantoule through accelerated training in advanced techniques to prepare him for the post. Fortunately, Cantoule appeared quite capable of running the monastery, and after he took over in 1359 DR, the monastery enjoyed peaceful times and smooth operation. It may be that Poke was the master Kane declined to challenge. But this digression meant that Kane was unable to help his companions when they were sent to investigate the abandoned Bloodstone Mines nor in their subsequent discovery of a temple of Orcus. Gareth and the others foiled a plot by demon-worshiping duergar to summon Orcus to the Material Plane. Afterward, events in Damara erupted into the Bloodstone Wars, culminating in the southern territories finally being united. Unfortunately, this was the last straw for the Witch-King Zhengyi, who amassed the armies of Vaasa to put down the impudent ones to the south. The armies clashed at the Ford of Goliad, where the Damaran army battled Zhengyi's to a stalemate that could not be broken. Therefore, Gareth, Celedon, Dugald, Emelyn, Riordan, and Olwen—still without Kane by their side—traveled to Castle Perilous, Zhengyi's own lair. Fighting through his minions, they pursued the lich to a gate to the Abyss. Here, they faced the perilous quest of pursuing Zhengyi through into the Abyss, in order to end his threat to Damara forever. Then Saint Sollars, the patron saint of Bloodstone Pass and the Order of the Yellow Rose, of which Kane was a part, appeared to offer encouragement, refresh their magic, and explain what they needed to do. He informed them that Bahamut wanted to prevent Orcus—Zhengyi's patron—from getting to the Material Plane. He tasked them with traveling through the Abyss to the realm of Orcus, where they were to steal his famed wand and deliver it to him in the Celestial planes. The Throne of Bloodstone, Chapter 2, only has St. Sollars appear if the player-characters needed encouragement to continue on into the Abyss. However, the plot in Chapter 5 seems to require them to have had this meeting, relying on this information, implying it did indeed take place. It is not clear if the canonical heroes, Gareth Dragonsbane and co., had the same meetings with St. Sollars, as references outside the adventure modules do not make reference to it. Ironically, Kane's absence and duty to the Disciples of St. Sollars meant he missed this chance to meet the patron saint of his order in person. Traveling through the Abyss, they made their way to Thanatos, where they snuck into the demon lord's castle, stole the Wand of Orcus, and fled to Celestia. The Wand was eventually destroyed and Bahamut gave the companions the Tree-Gem, telling Gareth to plant the gem in his castle's courtyard. Gareth's party were then returned to the Material Plane and Bloodstone Village, victorious. The gem was planted and grew into the splendid White Tree, which banished Orcus and the demons from the Bloodstone Lands forever. It was from a branch of this tree that Kane later fashioned his formidable jo stick. Without the power of the Wand of Orcus, Zhengyi's undead crumbled to dust, leaving only the surviving monstrous elements of his armies. Castle Perilous collapsed, and the Witch-King lost much of his dark might. The Damaran forces were victorious, driving the disarrayed servants of the Witch-King back to their hiding places in Vaasa and the north. Kane rejoined his companions for the battle in which Zhengyi was finally killed—Kane once again being the one to strike the fatal blow, thus freeing the Bloodstone Lands from the threat of the Witch-King. This adventure and the war were now over, and they'd brought peace to the Bloodstone Lands. In summarizing the canonical events of the Bloodstone Pass series, the sourcebook ''The Bloodstone Lands'' has Kane only present for the events of ''Bloodstone Pass'', and has him leave for the monastery somewhere before or early in The Mines of Bloodstone. He is expressly not involved in the final module, The Throne of Bloodstone, though his involvement in the penultimate module, The Bloodstone Wars is unclear. Thus he appears to be absent from the confrontation with Zhengyi. However, the novel Road of the Patriarch has Kane land the killing blow against Zhengyi, suggesting he was involved after all. The novel may be mistaking Kane's killing of the Grandfather of Assassins earlier, but both conflicting sources were written by the same author, R.A. Salvatore. Thus, it is presumed that Kane returned for a final confrontation with Zhengyi. Post-War In the aftermath of the Witch-King's defeat, Kane recommended that Gareth Dragonsbane, now a baron of Damara, seek the favor of his old home, the Monastery of the Yellow Rose, as their support would be invaluable to securing Gareth's power. Thus, Gareth invited Grand Master Cantoule to visit him in Bloodstone Village, and Gareth became king later in 1359 DR. Kane returned to the road, wandering again but with a purpose. Serving Spysong, Damara's new intelligence arm, he became their principle agent in neighboring Vaasa. He journeyed to the far corners of the bleak land, using his spirit walking power and his carpet of flying to speed the way. Gareth became interested in reaching out to the White Worm barbarian tribe, who once fought for Zhengyi before breaking away. In efforts to establish good diplomatic relations, Kane was sent as an emissary, journeying among them via spirit walking in 1359 DR. He was the first outsider to treat with them since Zhengyi's fall and impressed them by demonstrating his ability to ride the remorhaz, their white worm totem. Kane hoped to make them allies of Damara or to get them to help adventurers in service to Damara exploring Vaasa, or at least to stop them harassing said adventurers. Although slightly successful, he found them difficult to deal with and their lands remained a dangerous place for visitors. It was rumored that Kane once battled one white dragon (Glacialamacus) and two red dragons. A brigade of King Gareth's warriors were fighting the three dragons at Great Fork Ford and were about to lose. Kane rushed in, avoided fire and frost, and tricked the dragons into breathing upon each other. All three dragons suffered severe damage from their breaths, the blows of Kane, and the charge of Gareth's soldiers. The Sellswords In the Year of the Banner, 1368 DR, Kane returned to Bloodstone Village to assist King Gareth and his old friends in dealing with a new crisis and an old threat from Zhengyi. A Zhengyian construct had erected a new Castle Perilous. Part of a team sent to investigate, the rogue drow mercenary Jarlaxle and the assassin Artemis Entreri then laid claim to the castle and proclaimed it and the land around as the dominion of "King Artemis I". This was an affront to the rule of King Gareth. In a confrontation between the heroes of Damara and the rogue sellswords, Kane fought the master assassin to a standstill and held his life in his hands when he struck him with the Quivering Palm technique, releasing him when the matter was resolved. Post-Spellplague In 1484 DR, Kane was residing at the Monastery of the Yellow Rose, now the Grand Master of Flowers himself. He was the most highly regarded of the monks there, although he did not hold an active position. Somehow, he learned of events occurring in Luruar (the Darkening) and of Jarlaxle's attempts to get involved. He gave the monk Afafrenfere a diamond attached to a band to wear on his head and sent him with Jarlaxle to serve as his eyes, thus giving Afafrenfere the opportunity for penance for leaving the order to join Cavus Dun. After giving Afafrenfere the item, Kane disintegrated; thereafter, Afafrenfere wore the diamond on a band on his forehead and was able to sense Kane in his mind. This gem was later revealed to be a phylactery, and Afafrenfere's possession of it granted him some of the powers and knowledge of Kane. One of those powers was the ability to run fast without tiring and to become extraplanar. Activities Kane's goal in life was to discover and achieve a higher plane of existence. In a common day, Kane would spend at least four hours in meditation and four more training to develop his skills. To earn a little coin and food to live on, he took only the most menial jobs available, preferring those that involved hard labor or were otherwise physically demanding. He felt this preserved his sense of connection to the world. Kane was a member of Spysong, a network of spies and scouts jointly led by Celedon Kierney, Riordan Parnell, and Kane himself. Created in 1359 DR, Spysong operated in Damara, Vaasa, and the Galena Mountains. The network relayed information back to King Gareth Dragonsbane and his allies about threats to the kingdom. Kane was the principle agent of Spysong in Vaasa and handled the long-range missions by way of his carpet of flying and spirit walking ability. Relationships Kane was friends with and an adventuring companion of King Gareth Dragonsbane, Olwen Forest-Friend, Friar Dugald, Riordan Parnell, Celedon Kierney, and Emelyn the Gray. All of them were heroes of Damara and influential and powerful within the kingdom. Kane was a high-ranking member of the Order of the Yellow Rose, also known as the Disciples of St. Sollars the Twice-Martyred, and occasionally the Grand Master of the Monastery of the Yellow Rose. Combat Jarlaxle explained to his fellow drow that Kane fought in the style of kuo-toa, his body being his weapon. Possessions Having taken a vow of poverty, Kane had few possessions. He carried a simple jo stick, which served as a weapon as well as a walking staff. The one magical item he kept was a small carpet of flying, which also served as his meditation rug. Later, he took a branch from the fabled White Tree and carved it into a new and unique jo stick. This wooden stick was as hard as adamantine and—in Kane's hands—could break stone. It remained smoothly polished and as white as when it was freshly carved, never soiled by dirt. Kane also wore a pair of magical rings. One of them had a blue gem and apparently allowed him to use the quivering palm technique from afar, without physical touching or harming his opponent, and even allowed him to gain some control of their body. Appendix Background Kane first appeared as a pre-generated player-character in the 1985 ADnD BATTLE SYSTEM supermodule titled Bloodstone Pass by Douglas Niles and Michael Dobson. Kane continued to appear as a pre-generated character in the subsequent adventures: The Mines of Bloodstone, The Bloodstone Wars, and The Throne of Bloodstone. Kane may have been named for the character Kwai Chang Caine from the US television series ''Kung Fu''. Caine is also an orphan taken in by a monastery, raised as a monk, and trained in martial arts (though this is a common background for fictional monks). Caine's master is named Po, Kane's Poke. Coincidentally, while Caine wandered the American Old West, Kane followed St. Sollars, portrayed as a Texan cowboy. Notes Appearances ;Adventures: * Bloodstone Pass * The Mines of Bloodstone * The Bloodstone Wars * The Throne of Bloodstone ;Sourcebooks: * The Bloodstone Lands ;Novels: * Road of the Patriarch * Rise of the King * Vengeance of the Iron Dwarf * Hero References Further reading * Category:Monks Category:Monks of Ilmater Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Members of the Disciples of St. Sollars Category:Members of Spysong Category:Worshipers of Ilmater Category:Inhabitants of the Monastery of the Yellow Rose Category:Inhabitants of the Earthspur Mountains Category:Inhabitants of Damara Category:Inhabitants of the Bloodstone Lands Category:Inhabitants of the Cold Lands Category:Inhabitants of Northeast Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of lawful good alignment Category:Inhabitants